Pandora's Box
by Nisca31tm-emerald
Summary: Bagi Elliott. Hati manusia itu seperti kotak Pandora, penuh dengan bencana di dalamnya. Dan dengan cinta yang tulus dan suci kotak Pandora itu bisa terkunci selamanya atau hancur seketika. GenderbenderElsa! GenderbenderAnna! :3


Sinar matahari telah tinggi mencapai puncak kepala, aktivitas para penduduk Wesborn masih dalam keadaan prima, bisa dilihat dari semangatnya mereka dan cerahnya wajah mereka dalam menikmati hari. Kegiatan para penduduk itu tidak lepas dari sepasang iris mata berwarna biru jernih. Iris mata biru jernih itu mengawasi dalam diam kegiatan setiap penduduk tanpa henti dari balkon istana Wesborn yang menjulang tinggi dan menghadap langsung pada alun-alun kota. Jubah biru malam yang tersangkut di punggungnya sedikit berkibar karena angin. Rambut silvernya bergoyang-goyang, membentuk gelombang saat angin sejuk menerpa. Matahari memang tinggi, panas memang terasa, namun sejuk lebih mendominasi keadaan ini.

"Elliott? Di sini kau rupanya. Merindukan Arendelle?"

Sebuah suara baritone datang dari arah belakang, membuat pemuda bersurai silver tersebut menoleh hanya untuk memberikan senyuman tipisnya kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan pamannya, saudara dari pihak ayahnya tersebut, Raja Wesborn.

"Ya. Wesborn sangat makmur, penduduknya ramah, membuatku semakin merindukan Arendelle dan juga…yah…pastinya…penduduk Arendelle…" Ucap pemuda berambut silver, Elliott. Tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan kulit menggenggam pagar pembatas balkon dengan ringan. Dalam kalimatnya tersembunyi sesuatu hal yang membuat pria di sampingnya mengulum senyuman.

"Hahaha, tidak sabar untuk pulang, ya? Wah, dasar anak muda," pria paruh baya yang merupakan pamannya itu tertawa nyaring sambil memegang perutnya yang besar, rambutnya yang memutih serta sedikit keriput di wajahnya tidak menghilangkan raut ramah dan penyayang dari sosok itu.

Elliott hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar sahutan dari pamannya itu, dia tidak bisa berbohong jika dia sangat merindukan Arendelle. Dia baru tiga hari berada di Wesborn, tetangga dari Arendelle sendiri, tugasnya sebagai raja jelas membuatnya harus terlibat urusan politik di sana sini, bahkan sampai melakukan kunjungan persahabatan seperti ini. Padahal dia memiliki banyak jadwal yang dia susun sedemikian rupa beberapa hari lalu sebelum sang adik mengatakan jika dia harus ke Wesborn untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

"Ah ya, di mana Alan?"

"Mungkin dia sedang berlarian di salah satu tempat teramai di Wesborn, Paman." Sahut Elliott dengan nada yang yakin walau di awal kalimat dia menggunakan kata 'mungkin'.

"Lalu? Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk menyusulnya? Aku perhatikan selama beberapa hari ini kau tidak bersenang-senang seperti yang dilakukan oleh saudaramu. Aku tahu kau marah karena aku dengan seenaknya mem-"

"Hm. Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Aku mengerti. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke kota dan mencari Alan…" Elliott memotong perkataan sang paman, senyumannya terkembang tipis saat melihat pamannya itu memandangnya dengan rasa bersalah di sana. Dia tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Dia adalah raja. Dia tidak boleh mengesampingkan kewajibannya dengan keinginan pribadi.

Saat mengatakan hal tersebut, Elliott langsung memohon diri dan berpamitan kepada pamannya yang langsung disusul oleh senyuman dari sang paman. Dengan pelan dan penuh dengan kharisma yang memang sudah dia miliki sejak lahir, Elliott mulai melangkah meninggalkan balkon tersebut, meninggalkan pamannya yang hanya memandang punggungnya dengan senyuman simpul, tanda kasih sayang dan lega.

* * *

**PANDORA'S BOX**

"Nisca31tm-emerald"

**Disclaimer** : Frozen bukan milik saya. Saya hanya salah seorang author yang lagi suka dengan fandom ini dan meminjam chara yang ada untuk membuat fic ini.

**Warning** : Male!Elsa!xElsa, Genderbender, semi-AU, bahasa aneh, EyD berantakan, banyak typo dan miss typo yang bertebaran, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Jika tidak berminat, segera tekan tombol back. Saya sudah memperingatkan anda semua.

**Don't like don't read!**

**Rate** : T

Selamat membaca dan berikanlah komentar anda~

* * *

Elliottt berhenti di depan gerbang istana Wesborn. Dia kini memandang lautan penduduk di depannya dengan pandangan sedikit terhibur. Ternyata melihat lebih dekat memang terbaik, daripada melihat dari atas. Iris matanya dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas dan terasa lebih nyata. Dengan sedikit ragu, Elliott ikut berbaur, setidaknya dia akan menikmati barang hanya sedikit semua keramaian ini, di samping itu ini juga selingan sambil mencari sang adik, Alan.

Elliott berputar, berkeliling alun-alun kota yang ramai tersebut, melihat interaksi langsung para penduduk dan juga apa kelebihan para penduduk Wesborn yang akan dia perhatikan untuk memajukan Arendelle juga. Namun tak sengaja iris matanya menangkap seorang gadis kecil menangis keras karena makanannya jatuh ke tanah. Tangisan itu sangat keras, walau sang ibu sudah berusaha untuk menenangkannya, rupanya tangisan itu tak juga berhenti. Elliott tersenyum simpul, melihat anak kecil tersebut jadi mengingatkan dirinya akan Alan sewaktu kecil dulu, dia sering membuat adiknya menangis.

"Nona cantik kenapa menangis?" Elliott mendatangi anak gadis tersebut. Suaranya yang ramah membuat gadis kecil memandang kepadanya dengan pandangan bingung, namun air mata tidak juga berhenti dari kedua sudut matanya yang kini sudah tampak memerah.

"Hiks…Kue Niile terjatuh…Hiks…Pa-pa-dahal…hiks…Niile suka kue itu…hiks…" Suara gadis kecil bernama Niile itu terbata-bata karena diiringi oleh isak tangisnya yang tidak kunjung mereda. Kedua tangannya berusaha menghentikan air matanya sendiri, namun airmatanya itu tidak juga mau berhenti, barang hanya sebentar.

"Nah Niile…"

Elliott meraih kedua tangan sang gadis kecil dengan lembut, membuat wajah gadis kecil tersebut terlihat dengan jelas. Pipi yang memerah karena menangis, bibir yang melengkung karena isakan yang keluar, juga matanya yang sedikit memerah, pemandangan itu membuat Elliott merasa simpati. Dia menatap kasihan ibunya yang sejak tadi berusaha menenangkan sang anak tersebut.

**Cup!**

Elliott mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada kedua punggung tangan mungil milik gadis kecil. Seketika tangisan anak kecil itu berhenti. Kini ada kilat kaget di wajah sang gadis kecil. Dia memandang penuh binar kepada Elliott, seakan-akan Elliott adalah seorang peri yang selalu menghiburnya. Anak kecil memang polos.

"Niile mau menjadi seorang Lady?" Tanya Elliott ramah pada anak kecil tersebut. Anak itu mengangguk dengan sedikit antusias. Hal itu jelas membuat Elliott semakin melebarkan senyumannya, anak ini mirip sekali dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang spesial.

"Seorang Lady tidak boleh menangis, Niile. Seorang Lady itu adalah perempuan kuat dan bermartabat tinggi di sisi pemerintah. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan untuk melengkapi pekerjaan laki-laki. Karenanya kau harus tersenyum, Niile." Ucap Elliott dengan lembut, dia menepuk puncak kepala anak gadis tersebut dengan penuh sayang.

"Jadi…Niile harus tersenyum setiap hari?" Anak gadis tersebut memberikan pertanyaan polos penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Tentu saja," Sahut Elliott, dia kembali mengusap-usap rambut Niile dengan sayang sebelum dia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan mencari tempat yang benar.

Sepeninggal Elliott dari jalanan tersebut, sang ibu dari anak kecil bernama Niile itu masih tidak memindahkan pandangan dari punggung Elliott yang terlihat semakin kecil. Satu tarikan pada ujung baju yang dikenakan oleh sang ibu, membuat sang wanita terkejut kemudian dia melihat pada anaknya yang masih memandang ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah belokan di mana sosok Elliott menghilang.

"Mom, sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu? Niile sangat suka,"

"Dia adalah raja dari Arendelle, Honey."

"Arendelle?" Anak kecil tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, membuat iris matanya menjadi bulat dan sangat menunjukkan betapa imutnya dia.

"Iya, sayang. Di sana adalah negeri yang sangat damai. Semua penduduknya ramai, sama seperti Wesborn."

Ibu dan anaknya tersebut mengakhiri perbincangan mereka, keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan senyuman yang tidak juga mau hilang.

**# # #**

Elliott tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya yang terus bergumam tidak suka. Dia sudah berkeliling kota untuk mencari Alan. Namun dia tidak bisa menemukan adiknya tersebut. Tempat terakhir yang dia kira ada adiknya di sana ternyata juga tak ada. Dia baru saja keluar dari kawasan pacuan kuda yang berada di dekat perbatasan Werborn. Dia sempat mendengar jika adiknya itu ingin ke sana, namun pada kenyataannya sosok adiknya tersebut tidak nampak juga.

Pemuda bersurai silver tersebut kembali melangkah, jubah biru malam yang dia kenakan sebelumnya sudah tidak tersampir lagi di punggungnya, entah menghilang kemana. Wajahnya tampak kusut, walau itu tidak bisa menghilangkan kharismanya yang memang sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna sejak awal. Kakinya yang jenjang terlihat mulai melangkah semakin cepat. Dia tidak ingin buang waktu untuk mencari adiknya.

Tunggu dulu?

Untuk beberapa saat Elliott terdiam, dia tampak berpikir. Kenapa dia harus mencari Alan? Bukankah dia dapat menikmati waktu sendiri dengan tenang? Kenapa Elliott tidak mengunjungi tempat yang memang dia ingin kunjungi? Alan bukan bayi lagi, dia pasti tengah bersenang-senang sekarang. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengan senyuman sumringah, Elliott merapikan sedikit penampilannya kemudian kembali berjalan. Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi, sebuah tempat yang sangat damai dan dia yakin tak akan ada yang mengganggunya di tempat itu. Danau. Danau Andromeda.

Danau Andromeda adalah danau luas yang berada di suduk Wesborn. Sebuah danau luas yang sangat terjaga, tempat terdamai yang ada di Wesborn. Dan Elliott merasa sangat terhormat karena bisa mengetahui tempat itu, tempat yang kononnya menjadi rahasia orang istana saja. Tapi tampaknya itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Apapun itu, Elliott tidak peduli. Dia penasaran. Mungkin saja dengan pergi ke sana dia akan dapat menikmati waktunya yang terbuang untuk mencari Alan, dan juga untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sejak tadi berkecamuk tidak bersahabat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Saat kakinya menapaki jalan yang terbuat dari batu bata segi enam, Elliott dapat merasakan udara Wesborn yang sejuk. Suasana di sini sudah asri dan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Elliott menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Kali ini dia menatap ke langit, tangan kanannya dengan cepat menutupi kedua matanya yang silau terkena sinar matahari.

"Sejuknya…Aku merindukan Arendelle…" Gumam Elliott dengan nada lirih serta senyuman sendu dari bibirnya, hal tersebut menunjukkan betapa dia ingin cepat pulang.

"Elliott?"

"Hm?"

Sebuah suara datang dari belakang membuat Elliott menoleh. Dan di sana dia dapat melihat seorang pemuda seumuran dirinya, memakai pakaian khas kerajaan yang lumayan mewah. Rambut coklat pemuda tersebut lumayan panjang, memberikan kesan tampan. Wajahnya tirus, dengan bibir tipis yang menambah nilai plus pada penampilan ragawinya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan iris matanya yang memancarkan keteduhan, betapa sempurna sosok itu. Elliott menyunggingkan senyuman kecil pada pemuda tersebut, dia diam saja saat sang pemuda menghampiri dan memeluknya untuk beberapa detik sebelum keduanya bersalaman tanda persahabatan.

"Jadi, sedang apa kau di Wesborn, Hans?" Tanya Elliott. Keduanya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang secara kebetulan ada di sana, sebuah pohon rindang berada di samping kursi tersebut, mencegah sinar matahari mengenai mereka dengan langsung.

"Kau tau? Aku juga sudah naik tahta. Dan karena ini adalah kunjungan politik pertamaku, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sahut Hans dengan riang. Bibirnya tak berhenti mencetak sebuah senyuman, betapa sangat bahagia Hans karena berhasil naik tahta. Itu juga membuat Elliott tersenyum, ikut bahagia untuk Hans.

"Aku juga sama. Menghormati undangan Raja Wesborn yang juga adalah pamanku. Dan sebagai raja jelas aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula Wesborn sangat indah, seperti Arendelle. Aku senang di sini." Mendengar jawaban dari Elliott membuat Hans menautkan alisnya bingung, Elliott sedang bersandiwara atau bagaimana, sih?

"Benarkah? Aku pikir selama sebulan ke depan kau akan berada di Arendelle untuk mengurus ac-"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibanku sebagai raja. Lagipula di sana akan banyak orang yang menggantikanku. Benarkan, Hans?" Ujar Elliott memotong perkataan Hans.

"Bagaimana kalau dibalik? Akan banyak orang yang menggantikanmu untuk pergi ke sini, bukan? Padahal aku pikir Alan saja sudah cukup untuk menggantikanmu kemari. Dan bodohnya kalian pergi berdua." Canda Hans dengan cengiran di wajahnya yang tirus, jawaban Hans itu membuat Elliott terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku mengerti… Hanya saja, aku ingin memaksakan diriku. Aku merasa belum pantas menjadi raja jika aku melalaikan kewajibanku. Aku baru saja naik tahta, sama sepertimu. Rasanya tidak terhormat jika aku mengirim pengganti untuk kunjungan politik ke Wesborn. Aku tidak ingin gagal menjadi raja." Ucap Elliott, tangannya saling menangkup. Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit, membiarkan Hans menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Lalu apa kau sudah pantas menjadi laki-laki?" Tanya Hans. Pertanyaannya sangat sederhana namun memiliki banyak makna untuk Elliott.

"Entahlah…"

"Elliott. Jika suatu hari orang yang kau cintai berada dalam bahaya, dan untuk menyelamatkannya kau dihantarkan pada dua pilihan. Melepas tahtamu atau melepas orang yang kau cintai tersebut? Apa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Hans. Tentu saja aku akan melepas tahtaku, karena aku percaya adikku akan menjaga Arendelle dengan baik jika dia naik tahta menggantikanku. Lagipula, dengan bersama orang yang kucintai, rasanya aku sudah memiliki segalanya." Wajah Elliott terlihat damai. Hans tersenyum, pemuda di sampingnya tidak berubah.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang ke Wesborn? Bukankah ada yang lebih penting?"

"Anggap saja sebagai keegoisanku?"

Hans tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Elliott. Sedikit banyak dia memang kagum dengan Elliott, Raja Arendelle tersebut. Walau dia muda, namun pemikirannya luas bak orang dewasa yag telah matang. Namun di balik itu dia juga memiliki kepolosan layaknya pemuda seumurannya. Andai Hans mengenal Elliott sejak dulu, mungkin dia tidak akan melakukan banyak kejahatan. Bahkan dia hampir mencelakakan Elliott sendiri, hampir merebut Arendelle, dan bahkan membahayakan nyawa Alan. Dia bodoh sekali waktu itu.

"Kenapa kau murung?" Elliott berujar saat melihat wajah Hans yang menunduk, murung.

"Hanya ingat masa lalu. Maafkan atas perbuatanku, Elliott."

"Sudahlah, Hans. Yang jelas kau sudah berusaha untuk membayar itu semua dengan menjadi temanku. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?" Elliott tersenyum kecil saat melihat sudut mata Hans yang berair terharu. Dia terlihat lega… dan senang?

Kemudian di antara keduanya terjadi perbincangan ringan, membahas keadaan masing-masing kerajaan, juga membahas tentang keluarga mereka. Dan ujung-ujungnya mereka berdebat kecil untuk mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing. Dan di sanalah sebuah ikatan persahabatan terjalin. Entah bagaimana dan kapan, keduanya memang sudah mengikat tali persahaban tersebut dengan erat.

"Maaf, Elliott. Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Dan percakapan seru itu putus saat Hans memutuskan untuk pergi dan melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya. Lagipula matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Elliottpun juga beranjak pergi dari bangku panjang tersebut untuk menuju tujuan awalnya. Danau. Dia sempat melupakan tujuannya tersebut karena terlalu nyaman berbicara dengan Hans. Pemuda itu memang sudah berubah, berubah menjadi lebih baik. Semua orang memang perlu untuk disadarkan dan mencoba untuk melawan arus untuk dapat menuju puncak. Dan Elliott sudah paham sekali dengan itu semua, makanya dia merasa cocok jika berbincang dengan Hans. Padahal dulu dia sempat membenci pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah…"

**# # #**

"Sampai."

Elliott menghentikan langkahnya pada bibir danau yang hanya berjarak satu meter dari kakinya. Dia melihat betapa luasnya danau tersebut. Air danau tersebut berwarna hijau lumut, mendekati toska. Luas sekali, dengan para angsa yang berenang hilir mudik, tanah pesisir danau dilapisi oleh rumput-rumput lembut. Beberapa pohon besar dan rindang berada di sekitar danau tersebut. Elliott mengembangkan senyumannya, dia merasa tidak sia-sia datang kemari.

Dengan langkah pelan, Elliott menuju bibir danau, melepas alas kakinya lalu mencelupkan kedua kakinya pada air danau yang ternyata segar dan dingin. Aneh memang, padahal cuaca sedang panas sekali. Wesborn memang penuh dengan kejutan. Rasa dingin ini mengingatkannya dengan istana es yang berada di pegunungan utara. Elliott kembali tersenyum, dia rindu pegunungan utara, dia rindu istana es di sana… dan juga… dia rindu dengan sosok yang tinggal di sana. Dia rindu sekali, dia ingin cepat pulang.

Termenung. Entah sejak kapan dia termenung dan merangkai memori masa lalunya. Dia tiba-tiba tersadar saat 'gumpalan' berwarna coklat kemerahan terlihat bergoyang di bawah sebuah pohon rindang tidak jauh darinya. Elliott tersenyum, dia memakai alas kakinya kemudian menuju pohon tersebut.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Alan? Padahal aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Gumam Elliott, tidak ingin mengusik Alan yang tampak sangat damai dalam tidurnya.

"Kau saja yang tidak mencariku sampai ke sini…Hehe," rupanya Alan tidak tidur. Dengan jahil dia memandang ke arah Elliott. Dia mencetak sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu…" Tanpa permisi, Elliott merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Alan, membuat adiknya tersebut bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang kepada sang kakak.

"Oh, _Brother_! Kenapa kau selalu menolak wanita-wanitaku? Kau tahu, kan? Aku sudah dewasa! Aku juga ingin memiliki pendamping…" Alan berujar dengan nada merajuk. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, menatap Elliott dengan pandangan sebal. Dia memang sedang merajuk kepada kakaknya tersebut, makanya dia pergi berkeliling tanpa permisi ataupun pamit, juga sengaja menghindari makan malam bersama sang kakak, niatnya ingin membuat sang kakak merasa bersalah, namun pada kenyataanya dia menjadi kesepian.

"Karena wanita yang pilih itu secara sembarang, Alan. Kau ingat dengan Dhapne? Wanita itu yang kau pilih dua minggu lalu, bukan? Pasti kau sudah lupa dengan wajahnya!" Elliott menyelidik, ada keringat dingin di pelipis Alan.

"Aaa, habisnya kau tidak mengijinkanku dengannya, jadi yah…" Cengiran Alan tidak hilang juga. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lusiana? Dia gadis yang kau kenalkan padaku minggu lalu? Apa kau masih ingat dengannya?" Tanya Elliott.

"E, ehh… A, ano…"

"Kau tidak ingat bukan? Bagaimana dengan Lucy? Gresia? Denada? Ah, Lalu bagaimana dengan Stephanie? Dia gadis Wesborn yang kau kenalkan padaku dua hari yang lalu? Aku jamin kau sudah lupa. Itu artinya kau memilih mereka sembarang, Alan. Kau hanya merasa cocok dan langsung mengambil langkah selanjutnya yang kelewat tiba-tiba."

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Jangan memojokkan aku!" Ucap Alan dengan tangan yang menyilang ke dada, dia menatap Elliott dengan sebal saat melihat sang kakak memamerkan sebuah seringaian mengejek.

"Elliott… Aku iri padamu…"

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana caranya menemukan orang yang tepat? Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jalan pikiran sepertimu…" Ujar Alan dengan jujur.

"Hati manusia itu seperti kotak Pandora, Alan. Kau jangan sembarangan membukanya, karena yang keluar dari sana adalah bencana," Elliott mulai membuka suaranya, "Jika kau hanya mengandalkan instingmu dan membuka hatimu begitu saja, kau akan terluka, karena pilihanmu salah,"

Alan termenung, dia melihat wajah Elliott yang mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis. Tampan sekali, auranya yang memang bak raja, membuat Alan terpaku. Kakaknya memang pantas menjadi raja. Kakaknya tersebut memang sangat beruntung.

"Kotak Pandora, ya? Lalu bagaimana mengetahui jika dia orang yang tepat atau bukan?"

"Karena, orang yang tepat akan menghancurkan kotak Pandora itu untukmu."

"Ha, hah?" Alan terperangah. Dia memandang Elliott dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Apa sih maksud Ellit? Bicaranya berputar-putar dan membingungkan sekali.

"Hm, hm… Hati kita itu seperti kotak Pandora. Di dalamnya ada bencana jika dibuka. Dan jika kau memilih orang yang salah untuk masuk ke hatimu, maka dia akan membuka kotak Pandora tersebut. Jika kau menemukan orang yang tepat, dia akan menghancurkan kotak Pandora tersebut untukmu." Jelas Elliott.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jawaban Alan yang polos dan apa adanya itu membuat Elliott tersenyum diselingi oleh tawa kecil. Alan benar-benar membuatnya terhibur…

"Kau akan mengerti, Alan. Karena itu belajarlah untuk lebih…selektif." Elliott tersenyum jahil, senang sekali dia menggoda adiknya ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sebelum kau semakin memojokkanku!" Keluh Alan dengan nada keras, suaranya naik satu oktaf dari yang pertama, "Lalu…Elliott?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menghancurkan kotak Pandora itu?" Tanya Alan. Walaupun dia belum terlalu mengerti, tapi rasanya dia bisa sedikit merasakan arti dari perkataan Elliott tersebut.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Alan."

**# # #**

Elliott's POV

Pikiranku melayang jauh. Kotak Pandora. Hati memang seperti kotak Pandora. Kotak Pandora yang sengaja disegel dengan sangat kuat karena di dalamnya ada bencana yang sangat besar. Sebuah bencana yang akan menghancurkan hati dan kehidupan. Memang terdengar ambigu dan mustahil, tapi aku mempercayai semua perumpamaan itu. Begitu juga tentang kehati-hatian memilih pasangan hidup dan mencari orang yang tepat. Selama ini, aku memang dulu selalu selektif dan tidak bisa menemukan orang yang benar menurutku. Aku egois jika menyangkut masalah perasaan, karena sebagai raja dan seorang kakak, rasanya jika melihat rakyat dan adikku senang, aku puas. Tapi itu dulu. Rasanya aku juga menginginkan seorang pendamping dan itu…

"Kau melamun, Elliott?"

Suara Alan di sampingku membuatku menoleh hanya sekedar untuk melihat wajah adikku cemas, dia yang tengah duduk di punggung kuda coklatnya, punggungnya condong ke samping, ke arahku, ingin memastikan apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak. Hari ini cuaca sangat panas di tengah lahan luas penuh dengan rerumputan. Lembah ini adalah lembah yang sangat luas, memisahkan Wesborn dan Arendelle. Hari ini aku dan Alan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Arendelle. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali menghirup nyamannya udara sejuk negeriku. Ah, pepohonan yang jarang terlihat membuat pandanganku jenuh, hanya ada rerumputan kecil yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Tidak, kau salah lihat," Sahutku dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Alan terkekeh mendengar jawabanku, dia terlihat sangat rileks dari beberapa jam yang lalu saat kami ada di danau. Sepertinya _mood_nya sedang baik. Mungkin karena kami akan segera pulang. Haha.

"Ayolah, Brother! Kau berbohong padaku! Ah, apa kita hampir sampai?" Alan terdengar antusias.

"Iya, sebentar lagi. Setelah melewati hutan itu, kita akan tiba di Arendelle." Sahutku dengan pelan. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di hutan kecil namun lumayan lebat, dan setelah itu, kami akan bisa melihat kota Arendelle dari atas bukit. Dari sana akan terlihat semuanya, bahkan istana kami juga akan terlihat dengan jelas.

Alan bersorak dengan riang sekali, aku tersenyum simpul. Alan memang sangat antusias, padahal saat di Wesborn dia terlihat sangat menikmati kunjungan itu, namun ternyata dia juga sangat merindukan Arendelle, sama sepertiku. Senangnya, sebentar lagi kami akan tiba di Arendelle. Dari hutan ini aku bisa melihat puncak pegununga utara yang menjulang tinggi dan mencekam, namun indah pada saat yang sama. Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kira-kira apakah gadis itu akan senang akan kepulanganku ini, ya? Ah, pertanyaan bodoh, Elliott. Makiku dalam hati.

"Brother! Aku tahu terlambat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kau sangat tampan!" Aku tertawa kecil. Dengan sedikit mengulum senyum aku memperhatikan penampilanku saat ini. jubahku kini berwarna putih, menutupi bagian belakangku dengan sempurna. Baju yang aku kenakan juga didominasi oleh warna putih. Semuanya tambah lengkap dengan atribut kerajaan yang menunjukkan identitasku sebagai raja. Ini penampilan terbaikku. Penampila terbaik untuk hari yang terbaik.

Alan bersiul pelan saat kami tiba di bukit tinggi dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan Arendelle yang tidak berubah, tetap bersinar di mataku, terlihat asri dan sangat damai. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku kala melihat Alan merapikan bajunya. Ah, Alan memakai pakaian kebesaran khas pangeran berwarna biru muda, dengan jubah putih berada di punggungnya, penampilannya kini sangat melengkapi penampilanku yang serba putih. Mahkota kecilnya terselip di rambutnya yang coklat mengkilap. Aku maupun Alan memacu langkah kuda kami dengan pelan dan tidak buru-buru. Jalanan menuju Arendelle dari lereng bukit didominasi oleh bunga-bunga warna-warni, bunga-bunga rumput, bunga-bunga liar, serta bunga-bunga khas Arendelle menyambut kami. Aku kembali melukis senyuman di bibirku, saat aku lihat Alan, dia tengah tertawa kecil melihat raut wajahku yang bahagia sekali kini.

Angin Arendelle menerpa rambut silverku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk sejenak sambil terus memacu langkah kaki kuda dengan anggun dan santai. Suara lonceng berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring, membuat aku membuka kedua mataku, memperlihatkan kedua iris mata bak batu lazuli yang kini penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Jantungku berdetak dengan tidak karuan saat aku dan Alan memasuki gerbang putih dihiasi penuh bunga-bunga mawar merah dan mawar putih. Aku menghentikan langkah kuda yang aku tumpangi saat seseorang berpakaian ala pelayan menghadang langkah kami, aku menuruni kuda, begitu juga dengan Alan. Kemudian langsung memberikan senyuman penuh makna kepada pelayan tersebut, pelayan itu membungkuk, membawa kuda kami ke sisi pagar, mengikatnya di sana.

"…Brother, jangan gugup, ya?" Bisik Alan di telinga kananku dengan nada jahil.

"Aku sedang berusaha, Alan…" Jawabku. Aku memandang pintu berdaun dua berwarna putih yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku dan Alan berdiri. Jalan setapak menuju pintu itu dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga putih sebagai pembatasnya, serta kelopak mawar putih berhamburan dengan sangat cantik di tengah-tengah jalan itu. Air mancur kecil yang berada di halaman samping terlihat bersinar, hiasan bunga juga tidak luput dari tempat itu. Bahkan pohon-pohon yang berada di sekitar sana juga tidak lepas dari hiasan-hiasan. Baik itu bunga warna-warni maupun pita warna-warni. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Burung-burung bersiul di salah satu ranting pohon, membuatku tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Yakinlah dengan prinsip kotak pandoramu itu. Apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat?" Kelakar Alan. Aku tertawa kecil kemudian melangkah dengan pelan menuju pintu berdaun dua yang semakin dekat denganku. Aku menghiraukan pemandangan sekitarku yang sangat asri dan indah tiada duanya, degup jantungku sekarang sudah tidak karuan lagi.

'Apa aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat?' Tanyaku dalam hati seiring dengan semakin dekatnya aku dengan pintu tersebut. Aku berhenti saat tanganku yang terlapis sarung tangan kulit berwarna putih menyentuh gagang pintu berdaun dua.

'Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Bidadari yang paling aku cintai.' Dengan pelan kedua tanganku yang sudah berada di gagang pintu membuka pintu tersebut. Membiarkan pemandangan menyilaukan yang berada di hadapanku untuk membutakan mataku sementara. Aku terpana.

Orang-orang yang semula duduk diam di dalam ruangan tersebut kini menyambutku dengan penuh suka cita dan kebahagiaan. Aku bisa mendengar mereka menyerukan namaku berkali-kali penuh nikmat, kemudian mereka memberiku kata selamat yang terbilang sangat ricuh, penuh ketulusan di sana. Anak-anak menggerumbungiku membentuk lingkaran, menjabat tanganku kemudian menyeret baju serta jubahku untuk melangkah maju menuju altar. Altar pernikahanku. Ya, pernikahanku.

Iris mataku yang jernih memandang ke depan dengan penuh suka cita. Aku melupakan desakan anak-anak yang terus membuatku semakin mendekati altar. Pandanganku terkunci di sana. Di sana berdiri dengan anggun seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang platina yang di urai, rambut panjang melewati pinggulnya, sebagian dia letakkan di depan tubuhnya, sedangkan sebagian lagi dia biarkan lepas di punggungnya. Surai cantik itu bergelombang dengan sangat indah. Kain transparan menutupi setengah dari panjang sebenarnya surai pirang tersebut. Bunga-bunga berbagai jenis menjadi mahkota yang sangat sempurna kala dirias di atas kepala gadis tersebut. Bajunya yang berwarna putih bersih terlihat bersinar. Renda-renda mungil menghias bagian bawah yang bergelombang. Lapisan-lapisan kain sutera terbaik membungkus tubuhnya dari pinggul hingga menyentuh lantai, gaun pengantin tersebut menggembung dengan cantiknya. Pita berbentuk tali, tersulam dengan rapi di punggungnya yang setengahnya tertutupi oleh rambut pirang platina. Lalu, Iris mata yang sejernih lautan langsung membuat pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari sana. Pipinya yang merona membuat wajahku memanas, bulu matanya yang lentik, keningnya yang tipis namun indah, dan bibirnya yang terlopes lipstick merah jambu membuatku terpesona oleh keindahan ragawi yang dia miliki. Sosok yang paling sempurna yang pernah aku lihat. Sosok paling sempurna yang kini akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Dengan repleks aku mengulurkan tangan kananku kepadanya saat aku sudah dekat sekali dengan gadis tersebut. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar kemudian menyembut uluran tanganku, namun itu hanya untuk beberapa detik karena berikutnya dia langsung menubruk kepadaku dan memelukku dengan erat sekali. Melihat itu, merasakan pelukannya, aku balas memeluknya. Dengan pelan aku menunduk menuju telinganya yang dihias oleh anting-anting permata yang sangat indah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Elsa." Bisikku dengan sangat mesra. Aku melepas pelukan kami. Memandang lekat wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena perkataanku beberapa detik sebelumnya. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan berbinar, sebelum kali saling mendekatkan wajah kami. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Kami berdua tidak memerdulikan sorakan orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan gereja ini. Kami menghiraukan segalanya apalagi saat bibir kami bertemu. Saling membagi perasaan hangat kami untuk satu sama lain.

**# # #**

Arendelle menjadi negri yang tidak tidur untuk malam ini dan beberapa malam ke depan. Istana Arendelle gemerlapan dengan lampu-lampu warna-warni dan sangat indah. Di aula istana, halaman istana, dan ruangan-ruangan luas lainnya berkumpul seluruh penduduk Arendelle. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan sangat lepas, membahas pernikahan Raja mereka dengan Ratu dari pegunungan utara. Berkali-kali mereka memberikan selamat kepada Raja mereka yang kini berdansa di tengah-tengah aula besar dengan sosok gadis yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai Ratu Arendelle.

"King! Selamat Raja Elliott!"

"Hidup Arendelle!"

"Raja Elliott, Ratu Elsa. Selamat!"

Berbagai kata-kata selamat seperti di atas beribu-ribu kali di dengar oleh sepasang pengantin baru yang baru saja selesai berdansa di tengah aula besar yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi ruangan paling indah, dengan kristal-kristal berwarna putih bersih menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan, begitu pula dengan vas besar terbuat dari kaca dan keramik berisi bunga mawar segar menambah kesan elegan, indah, dan agung di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Elliott. Selamat." Raja Wesborn berdiri di hadapan kedua pasangan baru itu, beliau mengulurkan tangannya kepada Elliott dan Elsa yang langsung disambut oleh keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Sahut Elliott, dia merapatkan tubuhnya dan Elsa, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kecil Ratunya tersebut.

"Hahaha, kau sudah jadi laki-laki, El." Hans merangkul pundak Elliott dengan sangat berat.

"Terima kasih, Hans!"

Elliott melepas rangkulannya dari Hans, karena merasa jika Elsa tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu. Dia kemudian menghadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat di pelipis Elsa, membuat gadis tersebut bersemu merah sebelum memukul pinggang Elliott dengan gemas. Alan yang berada tak jauh dari sana langsung tertawa kecil, kemudian dia kembali berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang berada di dekatnya. Gadis yang lain. Lagi.

**# # #**

Elliott berdiri seorang diri di balkon istana yang memisahkannya dengan aula besar yang masih sangat meriah, iris matanya memandang ke langit, malam telah datang, langit yang begitu luas melebarkan kanvas penuh lukisan bintang bertaburan. Kemudian kedua matanya mengarah ke bawah, tepatnya ke bagian halaman istana, di sana juga sangat meriah. Pesta ini mungkin tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk beberapa hari ke depan jika hari pertama saja sudah sangat meriah seperti ini. Elliott membiarkan kedua kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan iris matanya yang bak permata lazuli untuk sementara. Dia menikmati angin dan ketenangan yang bisa dia dapatkan di sana. Rasa lelahnya setelah pulang dari Wesborn dan melakukan banyak dansa tidak terasa sama sekali, dia merasa sangat ringan, sangat bebas, dan dia sangat bahagia.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh para tamu dan penduduk Arendelle yang menghadiri pesta ini jika tahu sang raja meninggalkan ratunya seorang diri di dalam aula besar. Padahal mereka baru saja menikah dan mengadakan pesta besar."

Sebuah suara feminine terdengar dari belakang. Membuat Elliott membuka kedua matanya dan langsung memandang ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah sumber suara. Seketika senyumannya merekah saat melihat sosok gadis yang paling dia cintai berada tak jauh darinya. Dengan tangan kanannya, Elliott mengisyaratkan Elsa untuk mendekat. Setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat, Elliott memerangkap Elsa dengan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang sang gadis, membuat keduanya berbagi kehangatan masing-masing.

"Aku pikir kau marah padaku, Elsa. Aku membuatmu susah karena menyiapkan semua ini seorang diri. Sedangkan aku bermain-main di Wesborn." Elliott membuka suaranya, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Elsa. Entah kenapa ada perasaan bersalah di lubuk hatinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah, El. Kau adalah raja, memang sudah sepantasnya kau melakukan tugasmu. Lagi pula, kita tahu siapa yang benar-benar bermain di Wesborn," Elsa tersenyum geli saat menemukan sosok Alan berada di halaman istana tengah berbincang degan gadis berambut pirang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Elsa melihat Alan bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis di dalam aula besar, sekarang pemuda hiperaktif itu sudah berada di halaman depan sambil berbincang dengan gadis yang lain lagi.

Elliott juga melirik ke mana Elsa menjatuhkan pandangannya. Seketika senyuman merekah di bibirnya kala menemukan sosok adiknya berada di sana, berbincang dengan seorang gadis. Alan memang tidak ada kapok-kapoknya sama sekali. Elliott mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di pipi Elsa.

"Kau benar." Tawanya geli saat kembali melihat Alan beranjak kepada gadis yang lain lagi. Sepertinya dia memang harus menyeret adiknya tersebut ke dalam perbincangan yang lebih dewasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke aula besar? Atau kau ingin langsung menuju kamar kita, Sayang?" Canda Elsa. Betapa dia sangat bahagia karena memiliki Elliott di sampingnya kini. Laki-laki yang paling dapat menerima dirinya apa adanya hanya Elliott seorang. Dan hanya dengan bersama Elliott dia dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Kau memang sudah menghancurkan kotak Pandora di dalam hatiku, Elsa." Elliott langsung beranjak membawa Elsa dalam pelukannya. Dia menanggapi candaan Elsa dengan memberi ratunya tersebut sebuah pelukan hangat. Elliott menghiraukan pandangan bingung Elsa karena dirinya menjawab candaan Elsa tersebut dengan kalimat yang lain, yang Elsa tidak paham apa maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga sudah menghancurkan kotak Pandora milikku, Elliott." Elsa membalas perkataan Elliott, walau dia tidak sepenuhnya paham, namun dia tahu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Keduanya kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat riangan. Iris mata mereka berdua kembali bertemu sebelum tawa lepas terdengar dari keduanya. Dengan riang, kedua pasangan bahagia itu menuju aula besar, kembali menebar kemesraan mereka dan menyambut para tamu kembali.

Bagi Elliott. Hati manusia itu seperti kotak Pandora, penuh dengan bencana di dalamnya, bencana yang bernama nafsu. Dan dengan cinta yang tulus dan suci kotak Pandora itu bisa terkunci selamanya atau hancur seketika. Tapi jika kau menemukan cinta yang salah, cinta yang penuh nafsu jahat dan obsesi tak berkesudahan, kotak Pandora itu akan terbuka, dan bencana akan mendatangimu, dan selebihnya kau akan jatuh dalam kegelapan abadi. Kotak Pandora itu layaknya sebuah pemicu bom yang memiliki daya hancur tak terbatas. Apa kau memilih menyalakan pemicunya kemudian meledak, atau menguncinya dan menghancurkannya untuk selamanya. Pilihan ada di tanganmu, dan orang lain yang akan menjadi saksi hidup jalan yang kau pilih. Apa kau percaya dengan kotak Pandora?

**END**

* * *

Yattaaa~

Akhirnya bisa publish juga setelah sekian lama. Okay, saya menerima kritik dan lain-lainnya… Yah itupun jika ada yang mau baca dan meluangkan waktunya …


End file.
